


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Music, Musicians, Producer Bang Chan, Romantic Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix





	Untitled

**7:35 PM**

"How's the new song coming along hyung?"

Chan turned his chair around and smiled at Jisung as the younger boy walked through the studio door."It's going alright I guess."He admitted with a slight laugh."It could be worse I suppose."Jisung smiled and laughed at Chan,sitting down next to the older.


End file.
